


Snow Roses

by tbehartoo



Series: GrayLu [2]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 19:07:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6869785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tbehartoo/pseuds/tbehartoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gray is recuperating and Lucy wants to help him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow Roses

“Weeeennnnndyyyyyyy!” Gray whined. “I wanna get out of this bed!”

The blue haired mage crossed her arms and stared down at her patient. “No!”

Gray looked shocked. He’d never seen the healing mage look so serious.

“Not yet, anyway,” She relented. “I just got your bone fragments back together. They need time to heal!”

“But Wendy, If they’re back together then they should be fine,” countered Gray.

“Since when did you become a healer?” Wendy asked her brows showing some anger was brewing. “How many broken bones have you set? Magically or otherwise? How many times have you had to re-heal something that didn’t heal properly because your idiot patient didn’t listen when you told him he has to rest for a few days?!” She was almost shouting now.

Gray hung his head to show her he was sorry. “None,” he mumbled.

"What was that? I didn’t quite hear you,” Wendy said while cupping an ear and leaning a bit closer to the bed.

“I said, None,” Gray repeated, a bit louder.

“That’s what I thought,” Wendy said, “So even if I’ve only had to do this once, and believe me it’s been more often than that, I have had more experience so I really need you to hear what I’m saying.”

“Okay, sorry,” Gray said with a tentative smile.

She shook her head. “I’m sorry for yelling Gray. I shouldn’t have done that. I guess I’ve had too many people to look after lately and it’s getting me on edge.”

“How about we both just accept the apologies and move on?” Gray suggested.

“Good idea. I like it,” Wendy gave Gray a real smile this time. “You need to stay in bed today and tomorrow I can come in and see how much weight your leg can take. You’ll have to use a walker for a little while so that your leg can get used to working again. And … Lucy said she could come in this afternoon to massage your knee and help you get the motion going in that joint,” Wendy was going through her list of notes as she said this. “We’ll be cutting down how often your get pain medicine, but if it gets to be too much,” she looked up at the ice mage expecting the reply.

“I’m to tell you right away,” he said in a sing song voice, “because pain stopped early is easily treated but pain that I wait on takes much longer to get rid of.”

“Well done,” said Wendy. “And before we do any therapy please remind me that you should have the pain meds, too.” She looked through her notes again. “Is there anything I’ve missed?”

“There is one thing,” Gray asked.

“What?”

“Is it okay for me to practice my magic now?” his face showing real concern.

Wendy smiled. “As long as you aren’t doing any forms that require standing, running, kicking, kneeling...,” she paused to consider any other postures he might try to do because she hadn’t forbidden it, “or anything that requires you to use that knee, then yes.”

Gray’s face broke into a grin.

“I should warn you though, your magic probably isn’t at full strength right now. Your body has been pouring all its energy into fixing that leg, and the pain medication can interfere sometimes with using your magic, too.” She considered him for a bit then put her hand on his head as a blue glow engulfed him, Gray felt a warm and comforting feeling spread from his head to his toes. Then it was gone and Wendy said, “You have just a little right now, so if you’re going to do ice make magic I’d stick with something small.”

“Okay Wendy,” he said with a smile. “Thanks.” 

When Lucy walked into the room she met with a flustered Gray.

“Hi Gray!” she looked at his face and then added, “What’s wrong?”

“I’ve been trying to use my magic all morning, but I haven’t been able to make so much as a flurry!”

“Oh,” Lucy looked a little hesitant. “Do you want me to come back later?”

“No!” Gray was surprised at how loud that came out. “I mean, no, please come in,” he said a little quieter.

“Ok,” she walked into the room and set down the bag she was carrying. “So, Wendy said that I could do some therapeutic massage on your leg today and she asked me to help you bend your knee, but not so much that it gets hurt again. Is that okay with you?” She looked up to see Gray staring at her.

In truth, he hadn’t taken his eyes off of her since she came through the door. Now he looked down to the ground, trying to hide the slight blush that was starting to heat his cheeks.

“Yeah, that would be okay with me,” he said.

“Alright then, let’s get started.”

An hour and a half later she was pulling up the blanket to cover his hurt leg.

“That went well,” she said and smiled. “You’re getting so much better Gray.”

“Thanks to you,” he replied.

She blushed a little and shook her head. “You’re doing all the hard work. I’m just glad I can help. You’re looking a little tired. Do you think we over did it?”

“Nah, I’ll be fine.” He said as he got comfortable in the pillows behind his back.

“Okay then, I’ll see you tomorrow,” she said as she picked up her bag to leave.

“Wait, Lucy! There’s one more thing." He held out his hand toward her. A single icy rose appeared. “Thank you.”

She looked at it in awe. It was so delicate and perfect. She gently took the rose from his outstretched hand. It was cool, but not cold. She held it close to her lips and found there was a delicate scent emanating from it.

“It’s beautiful. Thank you.”

Gray simply smiled until she closed the door.

 

The next afternoon when Lucy opened the door she was surrounded by snowy roses.


End file.
